CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Os casais mais absurdos,que você nunca imaginou no anime,estão aqui.
1. Kouga x Kagura

**CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS**

_Capítulo 1_** : Kouga X Kagura**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**InuYasha e seus personagens pertenecem á Rumiko-sensei,porque senão,vocês já sabem...A série "Casais Improváveis" é de autoria de Juliane.Chan1,que escreveu-a utilizando personagens de CDZ.Eu pedi permissão à ela para que pudesse fazer uma série dessas com os queridinhos de Inuyasha.Juli,thanks!

* * *

**Música:** _Sing - Travis_

Quem avistasse aquela bela figura sentada sob o céu do crepúsculo,com certeza,afirmaria que seria uma das cenas que um pintor adoraria registrar.

Os cabelos negros dançando ao sabor do vento,a pele alva contrastando com o avermelhado do fim de tarde,as mãos levemente repousadas sobre o colo...ela parecia triste.

Não tinha um sorriso sequer no rosto e apenas contemplava o entardecer com um olhar sereno.Havia algo de errado para ela estar daquele jeito? Aparentemente,não.

Ela era rica,jovem,bonita e não tinha nenhum tipo de problema para se preocupar.Ela era uma _princesa_.

Morava em um belo castelo,no melhor estilo oriental,e vivia servindo ao seu príncipe,mais conhecido naquela região por Naraku.

Mas,cada vez que ela se lembrava desse detalhe,suspirava,como se aquilo lhe fizesse mal,ou somente a incomodasse _muito_.

Na verdade,ela sentia um certo _nojo_ por ele.

A sociedade feudal era tão machista e injusta,que o que Kagura mais sonhara em fazer foi uma revolução no modo dos homens pensarem.

O que era,de certa forma,impossível.

Era obrigada a aceitar o fato de seu marido chegar em casa todos os dias embriagado.Era obrigada a aceitar o fato de ele possuir uma coleção de outras mulheres,além dela.

Era obrigada,acima de tudo,a ficar com ele.Porque se não o fizesse,ele jurou que a mataria.

Então,qual o sentido de sua vida naquele instante?

_Ah,sim_.

Nenhum.Por isso tanta tristeza no olhar,tanta dor no coração.Ela queria ser livre como o vento,poder ir para onde quisesse e fazer o que bem entendesse.

Não haveria outro jeito,senão...

O farfalhar de algumas folhas chamou sua atenção para um arbusto próximo.Não gostava de se sentir observada por estranhos,e sentiu que realmente estava sendo naquele momento.

Um leve perfume amadeirado invadiu suas narinas,inebriando seus sentidos,indicando que algum homem estava próximo.

Ela tinha medo.

Sua carência era enorme,e sentia que se alguém tentasse qualquer aproximação que fosse,ela cederia.Sabia do risco que sua vida corria com isso,mas era inevitável.

Há quanto tempo não era tocada com dignidade e paixão?

Tudo o que ela conseguia se lembrar era das vezes em que fingia estar dormindo para evitar qualquer aproximação de Naraku,mas mesmo assim,não obtinha nenhum sucesso.

Ele a obrigava a ter uma relação forçada,não se importando se ela queria ou não,não dando à ela uma mínima escolha que fosse.

E,como sempre,ela correspondia.

Chorando por dentro.Se matando por dentro.Sentindo seu coração se dilacerar e seu estômago revirar.

Ela não precisava de toda aquela tolice para continuar viva.

Decidida,se levantou e caminhou em direção ao as mãos,afastou alguns galhos e folhas para poder se certificar que _havia _alguém ali.

Não encontrou mais nada além de alguns pássaros assustados.

Sorriu riste para si mesma,não acreditando em sua fé interminável.Ela ainda acreditava que alguém surgiria em sua vida de um lugar desconhecido,e a mudaria radicalmente para melhor,aproveitando para matar Naraku e levá-la para um lugar paradisíaco.

-Procura alguma coisa?- uma voz masculina soou de cima da árvore.Provavelmente havia alguém sobre os galhos mais altos,fazendo com que ela não notasse sua presença.

Olhou imediatamente para cima,procurando pelo dono da voz,mas nem foi preciso esperar muito.Em questão de segundos,uma bela figura surgiu em sua frente de forma majestosa,fazendo com que suas pernas tremessem e seu ar sumisse.

Um belo rapaz de olho tão azuis quanto o céu,com longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.Se apresentou com o nome de Kouga,pegando a mão da princesa em seguida e beijando-a,num sinal de plena reverência.

Que toque mais _atrevido_.

Ela recuou a mão imediatamente,de forma brusca.

-Sabe com quem está falando? – perguntou Kagura,estreitando os olhos.

Kouga apenas sorriu ,da forma mais sedutora que podia,novamente causando arrepios no corpo da jovem.

Sabia o quão arredia ela seria por causa de tudo o que era obrigada a passar.Ele a seguia de perto todos os dias,não deixando-a escapar de seus perspicazes olhos u minuto sequer.

-Estou apenas fazendo uma reverência,princesa. – disse sorrindo.

-Não preciso disso,vindo de você. – respondeu Kagura,ríspida e arrogante,como só ela sabia ser.Talvez aprendera demais com o marido.

Kouga sentiu o sangue borbulhar por alguns instantes,mas estava decidido a não perder aquela oportunidade de forma alguma.

Ao vê-la com os olhos fixados nos seus,com os lábios entreabertos e a expressão mais calma,diferente de segundos atrás,não pôde conter a vontade que tinha de beijá-la.

Foi se aproximando em passos lentos,fazendo Kagura recuar seus passos até bater as costas no tronco de uma árvore.

Os fortes braços do lobo a encurralaram,cada um de um lado do pescoço dela,fazendo-a ofegar com a distância mínima que os separava.

Prendeu a respiração e arregalou os olhos assim que percebeu o que deveria ocorrer em seguida.

Os olhos da cor do céu foram se cerrando aos poucos,os lábios se entreabrindo suavemente,tocando os dela em seguida.logo,a língua atrevida do rapaz pediu passagem para a jovem,que prontamente obedeceu,como uma ordem súbita.

Relaxou nos braços dele,que agora repousavam na cintura fina.Um beijo tórrido se deu a seguir,quando Kouga puxou-a de forma possessiva contra o próprio corpo,abraçando-a tão forte como nunca ninguém havia feito antes.

Ao se dar conta de todas as conseqüências que viriam à seguir,tanto boas como ruins,Kagura se afastou imediatamente dele,de forma brusca.

Os lábios ainda inchados por causa do beijo,a respiração descontrolada por causa das emoções fizeram um fino sorriso se formar nos lábios de Kouga.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Você sabia que pertenço a outra pessoa? – perguntou,irritada.

-Estou fazendo o que deveria ter feito há anos,_muito _antes de você esposar com aquele _canalha_.

Kagura não estava entendendo o que o rapaz queria dizer com aquilo,mas foi o suficiente para fazê-la chorar.Porque _todos_ insistiam em lembrar quem era o homem com quem ela se casou?

Ela estava pagando por isso agora,com certeza.

Mas todo o clima de paixão ali deixado não foi motivo suficiente para fazê-la desistir daquela vida ordinária que levava.

Em meio às lágrimas,saiu correndo em direção ao castelo,deixando Kouga para trás.

Este apenas se pôs a sorrir tristemente,vendo sua _razão_ escapar mais uma vez.

* * *

Kagura estava sentada no tatame da sala de chá sozinha,vendo o luar iluminar o jardim do lado de fora.

Admirava algum ponto desinteressante,enquanto levava a xícara até os lábios.

Afinal,o que tinha sido aquilo?

O que foi aquele fogo que invadiu seu corpo assim que sentiu o beijo daquele _desconhecido_?

Mas,pelos deuses,como era bom!

Se sentiu a mulher mais poderosa do mundo,tendo um homem maravilhoso e sedutor enroscando seus braços fortes na cintura dela,despertando um desejo que há muito estava adormecido.

Queria ver ele novamente,mas todo cuidado era pouco.Se Naraku descobrisse,ia matá-lo por tentar violar sua esposa,mesmo isso não o preocupando de verdade.Ele deveria estar se divertindo com uma de suas mulheres.

Suspirou,pensando em como as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis.Naraku poderia simplesmente desaparecer,nunca mais incomodando-a e deixando-a ser livre,finalmente.

-Lady Kagura. – uma serva fez uma reverência ao entrar na sala,sendo atentamente ouvida por Kagura. – O senhor Naraku partiu essa tarde para as terras do norte,dizendo que era uma viagem de negócios,e que voltará na próxima semana.

Ao escutar aquilo,um brilho se formou nos olhos da princesa e uma felicidade invadiu-a com tal notícia.Mesmo sabendo que Naraku não estava em viagem de negócios coisa nenhuma,ele realmente só voltaria na próxima semana.

Kagura fez um gesto pedindo que a serva continuasse a se pronunciar.

-Se a senhora sentir que precisa de algo,é só e chamar.

-Não,não irei precisar.Pode ir dormir e não se preocupe quanto á mim.Estarei muito bem. – disse,sorrindo docemente.Um sorriso que há anos não dava.

A serva concordou com a cabeça e se retirou,deixando Kagura imersa em um pensamento certeiro.

Foi até seu quarto e parou assim que viu vários _kimonos_ pendurados.Foi escolhendo peça por peça até que encontrou o que procurava: um _kimono_ azul,quase da mesma cor dos olhos daquele lobo que desconcertou a vida de princesa que ela levava,com um _obi_ vermelho amarrado à cintura.

Se vestiu e se maquiou adequadamente àquela ocasião,que em seus plenos,sairia perfeita e inesquecível.

Finalizou sua produção com um perfume de especiarias orientais.Se olhava no espelho com uma certa satisfação,se alegrando em se sentir bela novamente.

Caminhou em curtos passos graciosos até a varanda,verificando se todas as luzes estavam apagadas.

Continuou sua caminhada até a fonte que se encontrava no meio do jardim.Escutar o barulho da água caindo era realmente relaxante,se prestasse bastante atenção.

Preferiu deixar os cabelos lisos soltos,caindo como uma cascata negra sobre o tecido claro.O luar a iluminava de forma espetacular,deixando a tez tão alva quanto a própria lua.

O coração disparou quando sentiu novamente aquela fragrância amadeirada.Ao se virar,encontrou a imagem de Kouga sensualmente encostado em um tronco.Os olhos brilhavam á quilômetros de distância,fazendo-a encher-se de vontade de tê-los só para ela.

Ela se levantou e,com os mesmo passos graciosos,caminhou até ele.Quem a visse,juraria que fosse uma das mais belas gueixas daquela era,e isso só fazia com que a vontade de tê-la só para si mesmo aumentasse no corpo de Kouga.

Ela parou bem em frente a ele,olhando fixamente nos mesmos olhos dos quais fugiu na tarde anterior.Agora não fugiria mais.Estava decidida a se sentir uma mulher digna novamente.Lentamente,ela desamarrou o _obi_,deixando o _kimono_ semi-aberto,com o tecido de baixo ainda cobrindo o seu corpo.

Kouga estava admirado com a atitude da jovem,que como um tiro inicial,fez suas mãos se moverem afoitas até que conseguissem retirar as duas camadas de tecidos que ainda restavam.

As fez escorregarem pela pele macia de Kagura,exibindo a ele toda a nudez de uma mulher que estava cheia de desejos,e não via a hora de saciá-los de uma vez.

-Você é linda. – disse,ainda atônito com tanta beleza diante de seus olhos.

Não querendo esperar por um segundo a mais,Kagura deu o passo inicial para começar um beijo intenso e selvagem entre ambos.

Kouga deslizava as mãos pela pele dela,sentindo cada polegada se arrepiar com o toque.Todos os seus instintos e sentidos estavam disparados por culpa dos toques mais atrevidos dela,que escorregava as mãos do peitoral até a barriga,indo em direção às nádegas e pressionando-as com volúpia.

Kouga rosnou com o toque ousado,pegando-a no colo e levando-a até um lugar mais privado.

Em uma pequena clareira,no meio da floresta,deitou a jovem na relva,admirando cada parte daquele corpo que estava prestes a possuir.

Kagura não agüentava mais segurar suas vontades,e estava ofegante com toda a atmosfera que ambos criaram.

Kouga sugou o lóbulo da orelha dela,fazendo-a gemer.Em seguida,traçou um caminho de beijos molhados até o pescoço e,em seguida,até os seios.

Kagura sentiu o ar faltar quando os mamilos enrijecerem por causa dos beijos atrevidos de seu com sua tortura,Kouga começou a sugá-los,fazendo o corpo da jovem se arquear.

Enquanto fazia esse trabalho,deslizou uma das mãos até a feminilidade de Kagura,massageando seu ponto prazeroso,arrancando dela alguns gritos que não conseguia mais conter.

-Eu quero mais... – Kagura disse em seu ouvido,ofegante,causando nele um arrepio inexplicável.Sentia que era hora de fazê-la só dele.

Instintivamente,separou as pernas dela e se posicionou ao meio,sentindo-se deslizando para dentro dela.

Ao sentir aquilo,Kagura deu um grito,que foi abafado por um beijo de Kouga.

Começou o ritmo das investidas de forma lenta e suave,com medo de que estivesse machucando Kagura.

Os beijo,os toques,o desejo...tudo parecia fluir entre ambos,como se fossem amantes de longas e remotas épocas.

Kagura envolveu a cintura de Kouga com as pernas,tendo uma sensação que jamais alguém lhe proporcionou antes.

-Mais rápido... – sussurrou como se estivesse implorando,fazendo o youkai lobo aumentar o rito da dança entre os dois,fazendo com que as respirações se misturassem e ambos chegassem perto de ver as estrelas.

Não demorou muito até que ambos explodissem em êxtase juntos,com Kouga soltando um urro de satisfação,acompanhado por um grito de Kagura.

Ficaram estáticos,em silêncio,podendo escutar as batidas dos corações descompassados por causa de tudo o que fizeram,desabando na grama em seguida.

Kouga puxou Kagura para perto de si,fazendo-a repousar sobre seu peito,ainda respirando descontroladamente.

Aquilo fora simplesmente incrível.

E nos pensamentos de Kagura,só havia satisfação.

Jamais alguém a fizera chegar perto de estrelas de uma forma tão..._deliciosa_ com aquela.Ela estava mais do que satisfeita.Estava feliz.Se sentia uma mulher desejada e cheia de luz,capaz de sentir coisas que jamais pensou que pudesse.

-Kagura? – Kouga interrompeu.

Ela somente olhou naqueles olhos que a deixavam louca,prestando atenção no que o youkai tinha para falar.

Ele demorou um pouco,porque só queria passar a noite toda admirando quanta beleza aquela mulher esbanjava,e o quê tinha feito para merecer um marido tão canalha e covarde como Naraku.

Ela não merecia aquilo.

Ela deveria estar em um pedestal,de forma intocável para aqueles que desejassem fazer algum mal.Ela parecia ser feita de porcelana.

-Eu te amo,Kagura.

Ela sorriu docemente e cerrou os olhos.Há quanto tempo não escutava que era amada...há quanto tempo não amava?

Somente o abraçou o mais forte que podia,querendo fazer dele inesquecível para sempre.Ele havia tirado toda a escuridão e dor que vagavam pelo seu coração quando estava sozinha.Ele a ensinou o que era ser amada.

Ele o fez com toda a sua força.

* * *

Ela já nem se importava mais cm o que Naraku dizia ou fazia.Agora,passava o dia pintando quadros,fazendo figuras com finos papéis,cantarolando onde quer que fosse,colhendo flores e sentindo o sol jazer sobre sua pele.

Os dias estavam sendo maravilhosos,mesmo com ou sem a presença do marido.

Todas as manhãs,uma rosa era depositada na porta de seu quarto,fazendo sua felicidade ser o suficiente para seguir em mais um ia de vida.

Tudo isso devido a _ele_.

Somente _ele_.

_Kouga_.

* * *

**E aí,minna...gostaram? **

**Espero que sim...mandem reviews dizendo qual desses três "casais improváveis" você gostaria de ver no próximo capítulo:**

**( )Bankotsu x Sango**

**( )Sesshoumaru x Ayame**

**( ) Naraku x Kagome**

**Beijos! **


	2. Bankotsu x Sango

**CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS **

_Capítulo 2:_**Bankotsu x Sango**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Eu preciso dizer mesmo? Tudo bem,vai...Eles não pertencem à mim,e sim, à Rumiko.E a série "Casais Improváveis" é idéia original de Juliane.Chan1.

* * *

**Música**: _Gone - Victoria Beckham_

Um pequeno grupo de quatro pessoas e dois youkais procuravam um local para passarem a noite naquela época de primavera.

Era natural que as noites fossem um pouco mais quentes,por isso queriam encontrar algum lugar perto do lago,para se refrescarem,caso sentissem calor.

Uma moça de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo não estava nada feliz,mantendo no rosto uma expressão carrancuda.

Todos sabiam o porquê daquela cena,com exceção de um certo monge nada convencional.

Houshi Miroku estressava profundamente Sango,que às vezes sentia vontade de atirá-lo em um rio infestado de piranhas,para ele aprender a ,talvez, tratar bem uma mulher.

Estava ficando velha e mesmo assim,mantinha os problemas amorosos da adolescência.

Por quê nunca conseguiu um namorado decente?

Ela era bonita,tinha um corpo escultural,bons assuntos e era inteligente.O que estava faltando?

Um homem decente que reconhecesse isso,é claro.E esse homem certamente não era Miroku.

-Olha,pessoal!Acho que aqui é um bom lugar para montarmos nossa cabana. – disse Kagome,enquanto tirava uma mochila das costas.

Como de costume,Inuyasha protestou,dizendo que ali era um local muito aberto e poderiam ser facilmente atacados.

E,mais de costume ainda,começaram a discutir sobre.

Sango lançou um rápido olhar a Miroku e arregalou os olhos quando viu que ele _já_ estava dormindo,encostado numa árvore,acompanhado por Shippou e Kirara.

"_É um idiota,mesmo_." pensou consigo mesma,olhando desinteressada pela briga infantil que se passava entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

Quando finalmente pararam de discutir e começaram a armar a cabana,uma nova discussão se iniciou porque Inuyasha pisou no pé de Kagome.

Sango bufou cansada.

-Ei,vocês... – a moça tentou chamar a atenção do casal,sem obter muito sucesso. – Vou tomar um banho no lago.

Ao perceber que ninguém dava ouvido à ela,saiu pisando duro.

Como tinha tanta paciência em conviver com pessoas tão diferentes como aquelas?

Miroku era um imbecil,nunca fazia nada que ajudasse alguém e só sabia fazer comentários impertinentes nas horas mais desapropriadas.

Shippou era uma criança ainda,e provavelmente demoraria para entender tudo o que se passava ao seu redor.

Inuyasha e Kagome eram como água e óleo,que não se misturavam de forma alguma,mas ao mesmo tempo tinham um contraste incrível.

Porém,eles se amavam,com certeza.E nem isso Miroku tinha coragem de tentar.

-Estúpida,Sango,você é uma grande estúpida! – dizia para si mesma como se quisesse que alguém a escutasse.Porém as árvores não seriam muito indicadas.

Em meio a todo aquele transtorno,mac percebeu que havia um par de olhos acompanhando-a por todo o seu percurso.

Assim que avistou o lago,se despiu do macacão de exterminadora e do sutiã,ficando apenas com uma espécie de short que usava por baixo.

Desamarrou os cabelos com raiva,jogando o laço com força sobre as roupas,alisando os fios para que não ficassem marcados.

Se sentou um pouco antes de entrar em contato com a água,deslizando os dedos entre os cabelos,que cobriam os seios,por serem longos.

-Eu juro que nunca mais vou tentar,sequer,entendê-lo.Nunca mais!

-Como você reclama... – uma voz masculina cortou o silêncio,assustando-a.Virou imediatamente para onde julgou estar a pessoa.

A surpresa foi enorme ao avistar um belo homem,com os cabelos presos em uma trança,vestindo uma calça preta,com o peito desnudo.

Puxou suas roupas imediatamente de encontro ao corpo,tentando cobrir algo que não estava à mostra.

Quem era ele,e desde quando estava parado ali?

-Quem é você? – perguntou assustada.

Viu o homem dar um meio sorriso e abrir os olhos,que fitaram os seus de forma intensa e provocante.

Ele lembrava Miroku,de certa forma,mas ao pensar nisso,Sango balançou a cabeça imediatamente para espantar os pensamentos que insistiam em voltar em Houshi a todo custo.

O sujeito caminhou até ela,se agachando para ficarem da mesma altura.Pegou a mão delicada e a beijou,em sinal de respeito.Sango olhava a cena incrédula.

-Me chamo Bankotsu.

-S-sango... – respondeu hesitante.

-Não sabe que é perigoso andar sozinha,em pelo anoitecer? – perguntou olhando-a fixamente.

Sango ia gaguejar novamente,mas lembrou de toda a raiva que sentia antes e retomou sua postura,largando as roupas de lado,mas ainda deixando os cabelos cobrirem os seios.

-E daí? Melhor do que agüentar um imbecil e um casal histérico.E acho que se eu sumisse,ninguém ia sentir minha falta.

Bankotsu riu da forma nervosa como ela falava.Não sabia o por quê daquela raiva toda,mas certamente sabia de uma coisa: ela ficava ainda mais bela.

-De qualquer forma,deve tomar cuidado.Os youkais sabem escolher direitinho quando querem atacar. – disse,se sentando ao lado dela.

Sango se sentia incomodada com a presença de um estranho,mas ele era tão lindo que começou a se esquecer disso.

-E você,o que faz aqui? E desde quando estava me observando?

-Detesto sentir calor.Pensei que tomar um banho gelado me aliviaria um pouco.Mas quando vi que não estaria sozinho,somente observei de onde estava.E me parece que você não está muito bem.Por causa do casal histérico,eu acho?!

-Oh,sim.Gosto deles,mas são muito irritantes às vezes.

-E o imbecil?

Sango suspirou para pensar em qual ofensa ia utilizar primeiro,apesar de ser impossível,porque milhares vinham à sua cabeça.

-Não quero falar dele,como já disse,é um imbecil!

-É seu namorado?

Sango olhou perplexa para Bankotsu. "Namorado" ?

-Claro que não! – respondeu de prontidão.

Bankotsu riu.Parecia mais uma adolescente desiludida com o amor de alguém,falando daquela forma.

-Então,o que foi?

Sango já havia mencionado que não queria falar sobre o imbecil,mas ele estava forçando a barra.

-A pior coisa que existe no universo feminino é não ser correspondida por um homem.Especialmente quando esse homem é um **imbecil**!

Bingo!

-Bem,deve ser mesmo um imbecil,porque dispensar a atenção de uma moça tão bela como você não é para qualquer um.

Sango imediatamente encarou o olhar daquele estranho,com os lábios entreabertos.

Bankotsu foi se inclinando,aproximando seus lábios dos dela.

-Queria eu estar no lugar dele... – sussurrou a milímetros de distância,quando finalmente a beijou.

Ela arregalou os olhos por permitir que algo tão estranho acontecesse,mas ao perceber que estava gostando de tudo aquilo,deixou o corpo amolecer aos poucos,se entregando ao beijo.

Nem se lembrava quando foi a última vez que sentiu algo parecido.

As línguas se encontraram e logo,iniciaram uma dança sensual juntas.

Bankotsu levou a mão até a nuca da garota,não querendo deixar que um detalhe escapasse.

Logo,deslizou a mesma mão até a cintura,puxando-a para junto do seu corpo.

Milhares de coisas se passavam na cabeça de Sango,porque nem mesmo com Miroku havia sentido uma energia tão forte.Queria se permitir a conhecer novas sensações,e foi aí que resolveu ousar um pouco mais.

Se virou de frente para Bankotsu e,a medida em que se beijavam.ia deitando seu corpo sobre o dele,até ficar completamente no controle.

Prendeu o corpo dele entre as coxas bem torneadas,permitindo que a mão masculina acariciasse a região com volúpia.

Das coxas,foi direto para os seios firmes,acariciando os mamilos com o polegar,arrancando dela um gemido de prazer.

Estava ofegante e com os desejos à flor da pele,quando sentiu um volume se formar embaixo de si.

Escorregou a mão até o baixo ventre de Bankotsu,acariciando a região com os dedos ágeis.

Bankotsu fechou os olhos,tentando sentir o máximo possível daquele instante.

Levantou-se,pegando Sango em seus braços delicadamente e caminhou até a árvore em que estava recostado inicialmente,depositando o corpo feminino com cuidado no chão.Encostou Sango no tronco da árvore,e a prendeu entre os braços fortes e definidos,parando por um instante para admirar a beleza que tinha nas mãos.

Sango entrelaçou o pescoço dele,trazendo-o para mais um beijo cheio de paixão.

As mãos ávidas e rápidas de Bankotsu pousaram sobre a última peça íntima que restava no corpo feminino,retirando-a com calma.Sango deixou que o tecido deslizasse pelas pernas e somente movimentou as pernas para tirá-lo do contato com o corpo.

Bankotsu estava embriagado com o perfume dela,querendo tomá-la de qualquer forma.

Retirou a calça,deixando-o completamente nu.Assim,posicionou as pernas dela em seu corpo,para que iniciasse a penetração.

E assim fez.

Ao entrar,Sango soltou um grito.

Inicialmente,Bankotsu pensou estar machucando ela,mas assim que pediu que não parasse,ele constatou que era apenas um grito de prazer.

E o ritmo entre ambos se instalou de forma quente e apaixonada,como nunca haviam sentido antes.

Deixaram de se beijar por um instante,somente para se observarem.Parecia que já se conheciam de outras vidas anteriores.

Sango não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser naquele homem espetacular,e naquilo que sentia estando junto a ele.

Não demorou muito até que ambos atingissem o ponto máximo.

Permaneceram ofegantes por minutos,sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

Bankotsu encostou a testa na curva do pescoço de Sango,fechando os olhos para recuperar algumas de suas energias.

Sango olhava para o céu,piscando os olhos lentamente,tentando se recompor.

Assim que retomou suas forças,ergueu a cabeça para encontrar o olhar sereno de Sango.Sorriu à ela,depositando um beijo terno sobre os lábios rosados.

Parou para admirá-la por mais alguns instantes.

-Você é linda... – disse por fim.

Ela apenas sorriu.

Bankotsu pegou as suas vestes que estavam jogadas ali perto para vesti-las,enquanto Sango fazia o mesmo.

Caminhou até a beira do lago para se banhar,já que essa era a idéia inicial quando chegou no local.

Foi como um tiro inicial para Bankotsu acompanhá-la.

* * *

Depois de fazerem amor mais uma vez,ambos descansavam imersos,abraçados,trocando pequenas carícias.

Sango sentiu que já era hora de voltar para junto de seus companheiros,e se desanimou quando pensou que teria que aturar Miroku novamente.

Mas agora seria diferente.Não perderia mais tempo pensando em maneiras para conquistá-lo,porque alguém muito melhor havia tomado seu coração.

Sem dizer nada,se desprendeu dos braços de Bankotsu e emergiu da água para se vestir.

Ele entendeu completamente que estava na hora de se separarem.

Assim que terminou de fechar o zíper do macacão,sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço.

Bankotsu a puxou de forma possessiva e beijou-a igualmente,o que levou alguns minutos.

-Quero ver você de novo... – Sango disse com a voz rouca.

Bankotsu suspirou e sorriu.

-Você _vai_ ver.

Sango sorriu e deu um último beijo,antes de sumir em meio aos arbustos da floresta.

Bankotsu observou tudo,quieto.

Mal sabia ela que algo estava se próximo a acontecer,onde ele seria um dos comandantes e ela,uma possível vítima.

Mas,certamente não deixaria nada de mal acontecer àquela jóia.

Ela pertencia a ele.

E seria pra sempre.

* * *

Ao voltar para o acampamento,Sango teve de explicar à Kagome que foi apenas até o lago se banhar e que tinha avisado a todos,mas ninguém havia lhe dado atenção.

Estava cansada,por isso resolveu ir se deitar.

E bem longe de Miroku.

Ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro,a imagem do belo homem lhe veio à mente.

Estava ansiosa para a próxima vez que o veria e desejava que fosse o mais rápido possível.

Queria conseguir adormecer logo,pois no dia seguinte teriam que ir até o monte Hakurei e certamente não poderia estar cansada,mas estava difícil.

Porém,sentia que ia revê-lo o mais breve possível.

Só não sabia como.

* * *

**Oi,Minna!**

**Gostaram? Merece um comentariozinho e uma votaçãozinha?**

**Quais desses casais querem ver?**

**() InuYasha x Ayame**

**() Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**() Miroku x Rin (adulta) **

**Beijos!**


	3. Sesshoumaru x Kagome

**CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS**

_Capítulo 3:_**Sesshoumaru x Kagome**

**Disclaimer:** Eles pertencem à Rumiko e blá blá blá... A série original "Casais improváveis" é idéia de Juliane.chan1.

* * *

**Música:** _Take a bow - Madonna_

_Com o espírito jovial e a curiosidade de uma criança, Kagome observava a preparação de uma das gueixas mais famosas da região. Kagura era digna daquele título, por toda a sua graça e beleza, incomparáveis e incontestáveis._

"_Um dia queria ser como ela..." – Kagome pensou, escondida atrás de uma porta, assistindo à cena através de uma pequena fresta._

_-Kagome! – Kagura gritou. A pequena jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros levantou-se assuntada e apareceu prontamente para obedecer às ordens da mulher mais velha. – Separe o meu melhor _kimono_ para eu usá-lo hoje no festival. Já!_

_Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e desceu as escadas de madeira correndo. De dentro de um velho armário, pegou uma caixa de madeira e abriu-a. Os olhos amendoados brilharam ao ver a cor viva daquele _kimono_ vermelho, queimando como fogo._

_Deslizou a mão sobre o tecido, sonhadora, mas fechou o utensílio antes que alguém pudesse ver._

* * *

_-Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! – uma garota de cabelos castanhos apareceu na cozinha gritando. – Vamos ver Kagura dançar!_

_-Não podemos sair daqui, Sango. Temos muitos deveres à fazer._

_-Vamos, Kagome. _Okaasan_ nem vai perceber que saímos. Vamos, por favor!_

_Kagome hesitou um pouco, mas sempre quis ver como era a apresentação de uma gueixa como Kagura._

_Lavou as últimas louças que estavam sobrando com pressa,para poderem ir até a casa de chá em que Kagura estava se apresentando._

_-Sango-chan, está nevando. Acho melhor não irmos. _

_Sango nem respondeu, apenas puxou a amiga pelo braço, escapulindo rapidamente pelo portão do okiya._

_Ambas riram, correndo com os pés afundando no gelo. Não era a primeira vez que aprontavam coisas do tipo, porque o passatempo predileto das duas era fugir de Kaede, a dona do _okiya_ em que moravam._

_Ao chegarem na frente da casa de chá, notaram uma movimentação anormal. O local estava muito cheio._

_Se entreolharam, rindo, e continuaram a andar, até chegarem na porta de papel. A fresta que havia ali era ideal para que elas enxergassem o que se passava dentro da casa._

_A curiosidade infantil que ambas tinham era mágica. Queriam tanto saber mais sobre o destino que lhe enviaram, que agora podiam ver de perto como seria o futuro dali pra frente._

_As luzes se apagaram e Kagura apareceu de forma graciosa, vestida no _kimono_ vermelho cor-de-fogo. Com movimentos delicados e sensuais, a dança começou, atraindo todos os olhares para o centro da sala._

_Kagome estava deslumbrada. Como Kagura era bonita..._

_Mas um par de olhos dourados chamou mais a atenção dela do que o próprio _kimono_ que a _geiko_ usava._

_Um homem, que aparentava ter quase vinte anos, com longos cabelos prateados e pele tão branca quanto a neve. Os olhos dourados estavam um pouco desinteressados quanto ao espetáculo, porque vagavam perdidamente pelo local, sem prestar muita atenção à Kagura._

_Sango correu para o outro lado da casa,para ter uma melhor visão da dança, desviando um pouco a atenção de Kagome._

_Quanto voltou a olhar a fresta da porta, notou que esta estava aberta e que o mesmo homem que admirava há instantes atrás estava parado bem à sua frente._

_Kagome caiu sentada sobre o tatame,com os olhos arregalados para ele._

_Os olhos dourados estavam serenos, mas Kagome estava assustada demais para admirá-los naquele momento._

_Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo, sem sequer olhar para trás._

* * *

Aquilo tudo não passava de lembranças boas de sua adolescência. Um período onde descobriu que havia determinação em sua vida, e que certamente chegaria até onde sempre sonhou : se tornar uma verdadeira gueixa.

Não tinha os mesmos catorze anos de idade como naquela noite em que encontrou os olhos dourados mais belos que já conheceu, mas agora estava mais madura. Era uma mulher no auge da beleza e da vaidade, e estava na hora de mostrar ao mundo quem ela era.

Deixaria de ser apenas uma aprendiz naquela noite, quando o festival do _mizuage_ se realizaria em um dos restaurantes mais requintados da região.

Kagome estava ansiosa pelo título que receberia, mas tinha a certeza de que daria tudo de si mesma para conquistá-lo com glória.

Uma das ajudantes terminava de preparar seu penteado,enquanto a outra trazia uma caixa com o _kimono_ que Kagome utilizaria.

Ela sorriu às pequenas garotas, porque um dia já esteve em seus lugares.

A porta se abriu e a figura de uma Kikyo sorrindo docilmente apareceu.

Assim que Kagome se vestiu, Kikyo não pôde conter um olhar surpreso: sua _maiko_ estava mais bela do que nunca.

Kagome permitiu-se sorrir assim que olhou sua imagem refletida em um espelho. Nunca se sentiu muito à vontade com roupas exuberantes e maquiagens fortes no rosto, mas naquela noite estava se achando _belíssima_ com tudo aquilo.

-Vamos, Kagome-chan. Sinto que várias surpresas a aguardam hoje. – Kikyo disse, com um certo ar misterioso que já estava incomodando Kagome.

Concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se despediu das garotas do okiya, enfrentando o ar gelado e o chão coberto de gelo que o inverno fazia questão de trazer.

Era difícil caminhar em um terreno instável com aquele par de _guetas_ enormes. Apesar disso, ela era uma gueixa, e saberia superar aquilo com a classe e leveza de sempre.

* * *

Sua apresentação foi esplêndida, digna de aplausos e sorrisos, além de olhares fulminantes por parte de Kagura.

No final da noite, Kikyo pediu para que a ajudasse a servir saquê e entreter alguns senhores que se encontravam na mesa principal do restaurante.

Kagome observou de longe um homem muito bonito, com cabelos compridos e brancos, gargalhando e bebendo saquê. Parecia muito feliz, de certa forma. E lembrava muito alguém que havia conhecido.

Com passos gloriosos, foi até lá e se sentou ao lado dele. Pelo que soube, seu nome era Inutaisho e ele era o governante daquela província em que vivia. Certamente era _muito_ influente na região.

-Boa noite senhor. Imagino que aceite mais um pouco de saquê. – disse quase sussurrando em seus ouvidos, fazendo com que a garrafa despejasse mais da bebida alcoólica em seu copo.

Inutaisho aproveitou que seus companheiros estavam muito entretidos com Kikyo e observou bem a beleza da jovem Kagome.

Era _exatamente_ o que procurava.

-Sua apresentação foi belíssima. Nunca vi algo parecido... Exceto quando conheci minha esposa, é claro. – disse o homem, dando uma risada baixa em seguida.

-Oh... Ela também era um gueixa, senhor? – Kagome parecia entretida no assunto.

-Sim... A mais bela que já vi até hoje. Izayoi só abandonou a arte porque aceitou meu pedido de casamento.

-Izayoi? – Kagome repetiu um pouco assustada. – A oneesan de Kikyo?

-Exato. Não é de se estranhar que sua beleza e delicadeza estejam tão bem treinadas. São alguns ensinamentos de minha Izayoi. – Inutaisho dizia em tom sonhador.

Kagome achou graça em notar aquilo, mas era gratificante ver que uma gueixa de seu okiya havia conquistado a felicidade ao lado do homem amado.

-E a que se deve toda essa comemoração em sua mesa, Inutaisho-san? – Kagome perguntou interessada.

-Bem... Meu filho mais novo completa dezoito anos hoje. Creio que logo ele estará presente junto de seu irmão e alguns amigos.

Logo, a porta se arrastou e um grupo de jovens muito falantes adentrou o local.

Kagome se levantou e caminhou em direção a eles, para recepcioná-los.

Seria simples se assim fosse, porém, ela teve um de seus maiores choques ao avistar aquele conhecido par de olhos dourados.

Seu sangue congelou e ela permaneceu estática, sem sequer desejar uma boa noite aos visitantes.

Kikyo veio ao seu encontro de prontidão, para que um desconforto não se instalasse.

-Boa noite, senhores. A mesa que os espera é aquela ali. Queiram me acompanhar?

O que Kagome pôde notar foi a troca de olhares entre Kikyo e o rapaz que ela deduziu ser filho mais novo de Inutaisho, Inuyasha.

E aquele homem... Seria o outro filho? Eram muito parecidos, mas ela não sabia nem seu nome!

Assim que o grupo se afastou, ela conseguiu voltar ao seu estado normal, recolocando os pensamentos em ordem.

É claro que não se jogaria sobre o rapaz, mas com certeza ofereceria um pouco de saquê a ele.

Inu no Taishou fez um sinal com a cabeça, para Kagome se aproximar.

Kagome sorriu, não tirando os olhos do filho mais velho de Inutaisho.

-Kagome, estes são Miroku e Kouga, amigos de Inuyasha, meu caçula que completa dezoito hoje, e Sesshoumaru, meu filho mais velho. – sussurrou aos ouvidos da moça, que ficou surpresa ao saber o nome do rapaz que lhe chamava a atenção.

-Boa noite, senhores. – ela os reverenciou, ainda nervosa com tudo aquilo.

Sesshoumaru?

Aquele era seu nome.

Com os olhos levemente atentos e os lábios entreabertos, ela se pôs a observar todos os movimentos de Sesshoumaru, fazendo o possível para não cair em desatenção.

Se acomodou melhor ao seu lado e pensou em algumas frases para poder iniciar uma conversa com o rapaz.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, gosta de saquê? – perguntou com voz doce, pegando a garrafa nas mãos.

-Prefiro chá. – Sesshoumaru foi sereno com a resposta, surpreendendo Kagome.

Ela se permitiu a sorrir de forma discreta, porque não suportava aquela história de saquê. Preferia mil vezes chá.

Tratou de pegar o bule para despejar o líquido fervente na xícara de Sesshoumaru, com os mesmos movimentos delicados habituais.

-Me desculpe por não assistir sua apresentação. – ele se desculpou, mas não olhava diretamente para Kagome. Tentava ao máximo esconder seus sentimentos sob uma máscara um tanto... fria.

-Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru-sama. Entendo que o senhor deve ter muitos outros compromissos. – ela respondeu alegremente.

-Não, eu não tenho. – respondeu seco, olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos de Kagome.

-Oh... – ela se sentiu desconcertada, e procurou olhar para alguma outra coisa que não fosse ele.

-Eu gostaria muito de tê-la visto dançar. Mas meu irmão é um tolo que não se preocupa muito com pontualidade em eventos. – explicou calmo, sorvendo alguns goles de chá.

Kagome suspirou. Se sentia um pouco embriagada com o aroma do álcool vindo do saquê, e da fumaça dos cachimbos. Mas, principalmente, com a presença de Sesshoumaru.

-Esperei todos esses anos por você... – disse, meio que vagamente, admirando algum ponto no horizonte, quando percebeu o olhar assustado dele fixo sobre ela. Só assim se deu conta do que havia dito.

Levou as mãos aos lábios e arregalou os olhos castanhos, que estavam perfeitamente delineados com maquiagem preta.

-O quê disse? – Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar sobre ela, que sentiu um nó se formar na garganta.

-Oh...Me desculpe...Eu apenas... – visivelmente nervosa, tudo o que pôde fazer foi se levantar e sair correndo.

Uma atitude que acabou por chamar a atenção de todos, inclusive de Kagura, que se divertia com a cena.

Porque um dia, Sesshoumaru havia sido só de Kagura.

Kikyo olhou horrorizada para aquilo, pedindo licença aos homens para poder ir atrás de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava um pouco surpreso com o que a garota havia dito.

Do lado de fora, Kagome estava sentada em um banco no jardim, enquanto finos flocos de neve caíam sobre os cabelos escuros.

Não estava chorando, porém mantinha uma expressão melancólica. Kikyo sentou-se ao lado para saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Não sei como lidar com ele. Nunca vou saber. E , no entanto, dei minha vida para reencontrá-lo. – disse, um pouco emocionada, olhando para a companheira – O que eu posso fazer se eu o amo?

Kikyo abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o som de Sesshoumaru arrastando a porta foi mais alto, chamando a atenção de ambas para o tatame.

Ele ficou parado por alguns momentos, até Kikyo se levantar para retirar-se. Assim que passou por ele, a mulher ainda lançou um último olhar ao rapaz, que mantinha os olhos fixos em Kagome.

Kagome deixou de olhá-lo, e voltou a admirar algo inexistente. Havia sido treinada há anos para saber se comportar diante de um homem importante, e quando a hora finalmente chegara, ela colocou tudo a perder.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou, mas não se sentou. Ficou apenas fitando-a de onde estava, até conseguir que ela o olhasse.

Assim que o fez, Kagome encontrou os olhos brilhando intensamente sobre ela.

O luar estava tão belo...

-Repita o que disse – como uma ordem, Kagome estremeceu.

Hesitou por alguns momentos, porque não sabia ao certo como consertar a situação. Talvez porque ela realmente não conseguiria fazê-lo.

-Eu... – tomou fôlego para terminar sua resposta – eu disse que esperei te reencontrar por todos esses anos. – finalizou com um suspiro pesado.

Abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder os olhos marejados, mas foi em vão assim que Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao seu lado.

Sentiu a mão gelada tocar a sua e imediatamente levantou o rosto para encará-lo.

Ele era tão bonito... por quê se preocuparia em dar ouvidos à uma garota tão tola como ela?

-Eu também te esperei desde aquela noite em que você era apenas uma criança curiosa. Nunca vi uma beleza como a sua em toda a minha vida.

A voz dele tinha uma certa frieza, mas que confortou a mulher assim que ele foi sincero.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

A distância que separava ambos foi diminuindo à medida que os lábios se aproximavam.

Até que eles se tocaram.

Estavam frios ao primeiro contato, mas logo o gelo derreteu. Kagome manteve os olhos abertos, admirava as feições daquele que a fez perseguir seu destino até que o encontrasse novamente.

Sesshoumaru permitiu-se a aprofundar o beijo, dando a Kagome sensações que ela jamais havia conhecido antes.

A garota sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo assim que ele a puxou com delicadeza pela cintura.

Ele abriu os olhos dourados assim que terminou o beijo, admirando a adorável cena de Kagome, ainda com os olhos cerrados e os lábios avermelhados.

-Quero que seja minha para sempre... – sussurrou, encostando sua testa na testa dela.

No primeiro instante, pensou que ela relutaria contra a idéia, mas se surpreendeu assim que ela se levantou e pegou sua mão.

Queria guiá-lo até um local privado, onde poderia realizar o sonho de ser possuída por aquele que tanto almejou.

-Venha comigo... – disse num fio de voz.

Ele fez o que ela pediu.

Caminharam juntos até a floresta fechada que havia ali perto. Quando avistou um tapete de grama verde, sabia que seria ali que se entregaria de corpo e alma, não se importando com o frio que fazia.

Virou-se para Sesshoumaru e com uma habilidade incrível, retirou seu quimono, ficando totalmente nua.

Estava ofegante, talvez nervosa.

Ao avistar toda a beleza que Kagome esbanjava, Sesshoumaru se aproximou em passos lentos e elegantes, fazendo a garota recuar até encostar em uma árvore.

A distância mínima fez Kagome se esquecer do frio tremendo que sentia. O contato íntimo superava qualquer obstáculo.

Sesshoumaru pressionou o corpo forte contra o dela, traçando uma trilha de beijos molhados do pescoço até a orelha. Kagome gemeu.

Tomou um seio em uma das mãos, acariciando-o. A massagem fez Kagome arfar e arquear as costas.

Sesshoumaru foi tão ágil como ela. Tirou toda a roupa em um piscar de olhos.

Quando voltou a pressioná-la, Kagome se sentiu extremamente excitada com o toque quente da pele dele contra a sua.

Voltaram a se beijar, mas um raio cortou os pensamentos de Kagome e a fez lembrar de um pequeno detalhe: só deveria se entregar para aquele que pagou por ela.

O empurrou com brusquidão, arregalando os olhos.

-Não posso fazer isso.. – disse, trêmula.

Sesshoumaru costumava ser muito sagaz, e naquele momento não havia sido diferente.

Sorriu, fechando os olhos. Voltou a se aproximar dela, que agora sim relutava contra os toques ousados do rapaz.

Ele somente prendeu um dos pulsos da mulher atrás do delicado corpo, depositando uma força incrível para que ela não escapasse.

-Fui eu quem pagou o maior valor... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

Kagome, que antes tremia, estancou. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, mas não poderia escutar algo melhor do que aquilo.

-Sesshou...maru. – foi tudo o que conseguiu sibilar em um momento de glória como aquele.

Durante toda a vida, batalhou para que pudesse encontrar alguma felicidade, mas era muito difícil.

E na noite mais importante de sua vida, teve o seu melhor presente.

Aquele homem que a aprisionou em uma paixão devastadora e quase platônica.

E agora, ele estava ali, pronto para torná-la mulher.

O brilho dourado dos olhos dele pousou de forma gentil sobre os olhos castanhos dela. Sesshoumaru voltou a beijar seu pescoço de forma ardente. Kagome apenas fechou os olhos para viver aquele sonho, que era mais real do que tudo.

Sesshoumaru a deitou sobre a relva, e a mão que segurava o pescoço da mulher escorregou atrevidamente até os seios. Ele brincou com um dos mamilos, enquanto tocava o outro com a sua língua, fazendo Kagome suspirar.

Pegou a mão delicada dela e levou até o membro rijo e pulsante. Kagome, envergonhada, começou a acariciá-lo, e foi se desinibindo à medida que escutava os gemidos de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru...estou pronta... – sussurrou num fio de voz.

Ele sorriu de forma sedutora, preparando-se para penetrá-la. Quando finalmente o fez, sentiu que a mulher se contorceu levemente por causa da dor. Ele parou.

-Não pare...por favor. – embora transbordasse inocência, o pedido surtiu de forma extremamente sensual aos ouvidos dele.

Começou a penetrá-la em um ritmo leve e delicado, sentindo que ela ainda sentia um pouco de dor.

Kagome cravou as unhas nas costas largas dele, que começou a investir com mais força dentro dela. Os seios se movimentavam rapidamente agora, excitando-o mais e mais.

Ele segurou uma das coxas dela, e aumentava cada vez mais a intensidade das estocadas.

Kagome, que antes somente gemia, agora gritava. Estava extasiada com o que sentia, e não poderia ser melhor. O porte másculo de Sesshoumaru a deixava deliciada e excitada.

-Kagome...

-Sesshoumaru...

Ofegantes, ambos estavam chegando próximo ao limite máximo do prazer, quando finalmente Sesshoumaru despejou dentro de Kagome seu líquido fervente.

Desabou ao lado dela, respirando forçadamente. O calor dos corpos,em contato com o ar gelado poderia até causar conseqüências aos dois, mas eles não se importavam.

Sesshoumaru puxou Kagome de forma possessiva ao encontro do seu corpo, depositando beijos em sua face e cabelos.

Kagome repousou uma das mãos no peito dele.

-Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru...te amo tanto...

Ele sorriu. A vitória de conseguí-la, a sensação de felicidade por tê-la junto a si, era tudo perfeito.

-Eu também, minha Kagome...

* * *

Kagome estava vestida de branco, estonteante.

Kaede estava bem à sua frente, sorvendo alguns goles de chá verde.

Ambas em silêncio.

Kagome mantinha uma expressão serena e feliz no rosto.

-Kagome. Menina Kagome. – Kaede disse ao depositar a xícara sobre a mesa – É uma pena te perder. Penso que será muito difícil conseguirmos outra de você aqui. Mas fico contente por ver sua felicidade transparecer. Você agora é uma mulher que pode se decidir quanto ao seu futuro.

Kagome fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Okaasan... eu tenho muito a agradecer. Tudo o que aprendi, levarei para a vida toda. Não me esquecerei jamais de você. – disse por fim, depositando o pente que servia de enfeite para os cabelos sobre a mesa.

Ao observar o utensílio, Kaede não conseguiu conter a emoção, e deixou uma lágrima cair dos olhos. Sua criança estava partindo.

-Boa sorte, Kagome. Que você seja feliz ao lado de Sesshoumaru. Ele é uma pessoa boa, e você certamente terá muitas alegrias daqui pra frente, assim como Kikyo terá com InuYasha.

Kagome se levantou e sorriu. Reverenciou Kaede e saiu em passos curtos da sala.

Ao deixar o okiya, sentiu uma dor no peito. Era o lugar em que aprendeu a viver. E agora, estava partindo para sua nova vida.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Kagome estavam sentados à beira do lago, contemplando um belíssimo pôr-do-sol. O silêncio incomodava um pouco o rapaz, mas sabia que Kagome passava por uma fase de transição muito importante em sua vida.

Abandonou o título de gueixa quando se casou com o seu _danna_. Mas se casou com o homem que amava,e isso a diferenciava um pouco da maioria das gueixas.

-Sesshoumaru...

Ele a olhou com ternura. O alaranjado céu tingia a face dela.

Passou a mão pelo ventre, acariciando-o e sorrindo, olhando em seguida para os olhos dourados, que explodiam de felicidade.

Uma nova vida estava a caminho...

* * *

**Oi pessoal! **

**Espero que tenham gostado...agora, votem no próximo casal que gostariam de ver sofrer nas minhas mãos huahuahua...**

**() Rin x InuYasha**

**()Sesshoumaru x Ayame**

**()Miroku x Kagome**


End file.
